Undenying Obsession
by CrucifiedPanther
Summary: Have you ever seen crazed fans of Yu Yu Hakusho into action? Ever seen how desperate Kurama lovers could get or how vicious Hiei lovers can be? And have you ever wondered what happened if they met Team Urameshi...? Now rediting!
1. The Attack of Kurama fans

I'm feel like I'm editing all my stories. T.T But I"m editing this one as well, for it's just as bad. Hopefully this one will be better...

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own nothin'. Even this computer.

* * *

Kurama was inside his movie star trailer, hurriedly trying to get off permanent marker before the producers called him for another take. But the darn thing just wouldn't seem to come off!

"Darn! Only three minutes before the scene starts and I can't get this off. Curse you Hiei!"

There was a knock at the door, as Kurama sighed.

"I know! I'm late as it is," he yelled at the door, thinking it was the stage handlers. He went back to what he was doing.

Then another knock erupted onto the door, this time louder. Kurama huffed and headed towards the door. Opening it up, he saw hundreds of fangirls. Great.

"Um…do you mind…I'm kinda busy…" he started.

"WE LOVE YOU KURAMA!" they shouted, running to hug him.

Kurama frantically closed the door. He was about to lock when he realized…there was no lock. He leaned against the door, muttering, "Why can't a trailer have a _lock_? It wouldn't hurt."

A force coming from the door knocked down Kurama from the door as the girls rushed into his trailer. Kurama backed away.

"Now girls we can do this in a calmly matter or…"

"I call his shirt!" screamed one of the girls and jumped on him. The others followed suit and soon, Kurama was covered in fangirls.

"Get off me!" roared Kurama and tried his best to throw them off, but they were far too strong.

"Ohhh Kurama, you're so sexy!" inquired one girl.

"You think that's the first time I heard that?" Kurama replied, literally ripping girls off him, making his shirt rip into shreds.

"So much for trying to get the black marker off my shirt," he mumbled to himself.

"Now I call his boxers!" shouted a girl, who started to grab for his pants, but the other girls grabbed her, furious.

"No, they're mine!" said one girl.

"No I told all of ya's that that was mine!"

"No, I did!"

They all started shouting, completrely ignoring Kurama as he made his way out of the trailer and into fresh air.

" The prisoner has escaped!" cried one, pointing at Kurama. Kurama gulped.

"After him!" shouted one, as they all ran after him.

Kurama said under his breath running as fast as his legs could carry him. But the girls must have been high on crack or high on Kurama because they were faster than him and were gaining on him.

"Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running, running, running," started to sing quietly. He needed to do something fast before…_they_ gained on him.

As he was running, he spotted a tree and noticed Hiei sitting on one of the branches.

"Hiei!" he shouted to the fire-demon, but Hiei didn't answer.

"Wonderful time to ignore me, just wonderful!" yelled Kurama sarcastically, agitated.

"Hn," was all Hiei said. Kurama jumped into the tree with Hiei.

"Hiei you got to help me. These girls are _crazy_. Help me." Kurama looked behind him to see the girls coming closer.

"What's in it for me?" asked Hiei, looking at his nails.

"Remember all those times that I helped you?" Kurama whined. Why was he so difficult?

"You never did. You only helped the fan girls. Like that time I was in the tree trying to get away from them, you had to point the exact location where I was…" stated Hiei.

"That was only because…"

"And the time that you held me back when I was running away from them so they could tear me into pieces; which they did might I add."

"Hiei! Please just this once. I'll never do that again if you help," pleaded Kurama, clasping his hands together. He was desperate.

"Hm…let me think about it…_no_," Hiei said, turning away from him.

"Hiei!" Kurama saw the girls finally at the tree, calling to him

"Look! There's Hiei also!" shrieked one of the maniacs.

"Where's my cellphone?" some said.

"Cellphone?" questioned Kurama. Why in heaven's name would they need…_cellphones_? The fangirls reached into their purses and pulled out cellphones. Dialing was heard, as they all were talking on the phone.

"What are they doing?" asked Hiei, who was actually paying attention to the scene.

"Like I really know?" replied the puzzled Kurama.

One of the girls placed her cellphone back into her purse and smiled at Kurama.

"They'll be in here in two minutes," she said.

"Who's _they_?" asked Kurama. Or did he want to know?

"You'll find out my sexy Kurama!" winked the girl.

"I don't like the sound of this…" started Hiei, but was cut off by hearing cars.

"Here they are now!" the fans said.

Four cars came up and parked. Out came girls that all had 'I love that sexy little munchkin' with a picture of Hiei on it.

"Why me," whispered Hiei. Kurama burst out laughing. Finally, he could get revenge.

The Hiei fan girls went towards the other fangirls. They started to talk, as the Kurama fans pointed up in the tree.

Hiei tried to hide behind Kurama, but it was too late. They already saw him.

"We love you!" they all shouted.

The Hiei fans went towards the tree as they began to shake it.

Hiei held on for dear life, arms wrapped around onto one of the branches. Kurama was too shocked to do anything. Then, Kurama fan girls helped them…

"I can't hold on much longer!" shouted Hiei. Kurama, at the last second, held onto the tree, but it was too late. He fell down towards the crazed, maniactic fans…

* * *

Hopefully editing will be worth it...R&R! 


	2. Poor Kurama and Hiei

**OBESSED **pt 2

Hi! I am SOOO sorry that I haven't been updating for awhile. My other fanfict was actually doing better than this, so I made more of those then start the second one for this! Heh heh? And the fact that I was having MAJOR writer's block. So now where did I leave you? Oh yes! Kurama just fell off a tree, falling down to his DOOM! Yeah…oh sorry Miss. Duff was on and I just had to yell at the TV for showing her!So anyway, hope you enjoy this part so here it is!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even own the fans (or I'd own you people right? And you don't want that now do you?) This is just what I THINK what would happen if the crazed fans met the poor anime…

* * *

Kurama was falling towards his crazed fans. Hiei tried to grab him, but it was too late. He just stared as Kurama fell into the hands of the fans. 

"God have mercy on him," Hiei whispered, worried, but deep down, laughing.

Kurama finally went to the ground and was caught by his fans and they took him down.

"WOOOHOO! I GOT HIS SHIRT!" yelled one, but then got attacked by five other fans girls.

"Hm… should I interfere?" questioned Hiei. Then he looked down to the fans who were attacking Kurama. "Maybe not," he smirked.

"Oh HIEI!"

Hiei looked the other way and saw his crazed fans, who were smiling at him with the look of sheer craziness.

"Damit. I forgot about them!" snapped Hiei.

"Awwww. That's mean," said the, supposedly, leader of the fans, sarcastically. "Girls. Why don't teach him a lesson," smirked the leader. All the girls nodded and headed towards the tree.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hiei, worried. He knew what his fans could do and he wasn't happy with the outcome.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," said one that was starting to climb up the tree while others followed suit.

"BAC! BAC YOU EVIL BEAST!" yelled Hiei, while taking a stick and waving it around. Kinda like a lion tamer does or someone dueling with swords.

"How pathetic," said the leader. She took the stick and broke it in half. The others backed her up and started to head towards Hiei, who was looking violently around for an escape.

"There is no were to run, my sexy little munckin" smirked the leader.

"HEY HEY HEY! He's MY sexy little munchkin!" screamed one.

"NO! MINE!" the others replied and then had a huge argument.

"I'll settle this," said the leader and took out her katana and whipped it around, threateningly. "We each fight for him." The others agreed and took out their swords and started battleling each other.

"These girls are SOO stupid," stated Hiei to himself. He got up, slowly, so no one would notice him, and ran off of the tree.

"Come on Kurama. Show some dignity and FIGHT!" Hiei yelled, quickly, while knocking the Kurama fan girls out of the way. He quickly grabbed Kurama and started running.

"DAMN KURAMA! If you don't help me then I'll let you go!" said Hiei.

Kurama shook his head violently and helped Hiei carry himself. Hiei took time to notice that Kurama was…well…torn. His shirt was ripped off but his shoulder pad was still on. He had an under shirt on which looked like someone tried to get pieces of it with a scissor. His pants were now mini shorts and even his some of his hair was missing!

"You are SOOO lucky!" whined Hiei.

"Lucky! Did you just say LUCKY! DO I LOOK LUCKY TO YOU!" shouted Kurama.

"Well at least your fans know how to share with each other"

"Believe me. You don't WANT them to share," complained Kurama. And off they ran towards the Yu Yu Hakusho trailers.

* * *

Well there you go! In the next one, maybe you'll get to meet the other characters. I actually might post some more since I came out of writers block but I'm not sure if I'll get to writing these, now that I need to get off my lazy ass and start writing my other fanficts! But I'll do this one because it's probably the most fun to make, and I don't feel like I need to write these just for the sake of my fans! 


End file.
